Magic Isn't All Fun and Games
by Nurse Medusa
Summary: When Kyubey approached Madoka, Sayaka, and I asking us to become magical girls I began to wonder, why me? I just want to be a normal girl living a normal life, then again, normal is kind of boring. This is the beginning of the story of magical witch girls!
1. Chapter 1

Magic Isn't All Fun and Games

I was running. I couldn't stop running. I had to find the exit, the way out of this never ending maze of black and white. Everything is black and white, until I see the green exit sign, it almost seems too good to be true. I push the door open to see that I'm at the top of an incredibly large, black tree. My hometown is in ruins and there is a single girl standing in the mist of them. She jumped higher than humanly possible towards something giant floating in the sky. But, before she could come close, the top half of a skyscraper crashed into her. There was a purple light and the girl avoided the upper floors of a building. A few fireballs were launched at the girl and she dodged them all. I then noticed someone next to me. A friend.

"This is horrible!"

"Madoka?"

"Lea!"

"You're in my dream?!" we said at the same time.

"This is still horrible!" Madoka said.

"You two can't help it. One person can't handle this alone, but she knew that and came here anyway." The albino cat like thing said. The girl was starting to lose the battle, it was inevitable, though.

"No! This isn't right! This is too much for her!" The girl screamed something, but neither Madoka nor I could understand it.

"If she gives up, it's over. But, you two both have the power to change this destiny! All this tragedy, all this destruction, you two can change it, if you want. The power to do so lies within you both."

"I can change it?" We said at the same time. "Even someone like me can do something to help?" Madoka asked. "Can I really change how this ends?"

"Of course you can! Just make a contract with me and become a magical girl!" The cat thing flicked its tail. Everything then turned black. I was back in my bedroom. It was all just a dream.

"That was a crazy dream." Madoka said, sighing. After getting up and walking downstairs Madoka and I walked up to our dad.  
"Good morning dad!"

"Good morning Madoka, good morning Lea."

"Is mom up yet?"

"Tatsuya's waking her up, he might need some help, though."

"Okay." And with that, we walked away to find Tatsuya (attempting to) waking up our mom.

"Mama, mama, wake up, wake up! Mamama, mama!" Then Madoka threw the door open with enough force to break it and we walked in. Maadoka threw the curtains open and I ripped our mom's blanket off of her. She began to roll around and scream like a vampire being exposed to light.

"What the?"

"Mama woke up, yah!" We (slowly) made our way to the bathroom sinks.

"What's happening in your world?"

"Hitomi got another love letter. It's the second one this month."

"Hm, if he can't say it to her face, he's not worth it." After rinsing and spitting, the conversation continued, minus the toothbrushes. "How's Kazuko doing?"

"I think her new boyfriend's working out, she can't seem to talk about anything else in homeroom. This week's their three month anniversary, so I guess thats a record."

"Well I hope they can make it, they're at a critical stage in their relationship."

"They are?" Madoka and I both asked at the same time, we could be twins if it wasn't for the fact that I was adopted.

"If it's not the real thing this is usually where it starts to fall apart, but if they made it this far they should make it another year."

"Oh." Mom, Madoka and I all began to apply some makeup.

"I look fabulous!" Mom said while admiring her reflection.

"I wonder which ribbon I should wear..." Madoka said while looking at a pink and a yellow ribbon.

"If you ask me, ponytails are better, just saying." I said while putting my own hair up. Mom pointed to the pink one.

"Really? It's not too flashy?"

"There's no such thing as too flashy, hon. A woman can't afford to get teased because she looks sloppy." Then Madoka tied her hair up in pigtails.

"Ha! Perfect! Your secret admirers are going to get all wobbly in the knees!"

"I don't ave secret admirers!"

"But you should dress and behave like you do. That's a secret every pretty girl should know." Later, Madoka and I were almost late to school and we just barely made it.

"Good morning guys!" I called to some friends of mine and Madoka's.

"Good morning you two."

What took you two so long? Oh, look at you with your cute ribbons!"

"You think so, they're not too flashy?"

"I think they look lovely."

"And, just like that, I'm gone." I sighed and hurried after them.

"My mom says that if a boy can't say that he loves yo to your face that he's not worth your time."

"Your mom is way cool Madoka. I mean, shes smart, cool, and successful!" Right here too, you know. "You too, Lea!" I smiled and hurried up a bit more.

"If only I could make up my mind as easily as that."

"If only everyone could have your problems."

"You know, she's right. I wish someone would send me a love letter sometime, it'd be nice to get one."

"No I get it, you want to be as beautiful and as popular as Hitomi here, don't ya? I bet that's why you're wearing those ribbons, to change your image."

"That's not true, my mom picked these out and-"

"You tricked your mom into telling you the secret to being popular, didn't you? Well, I'm not gonna let that happen!" Sayaka began chasing Madoka around, trying to catch her ribbons.

"What about you, Lea?" Hitomi asked.

"I'm just waiting for the right man."

"Well said." Then Sayaka grabbed Madoka.

"No! Stop it!"

"You're just too cute! But I'm not gonna let you be popular with the boys, you're mine Madoka! Mine, mine, mine!" Hitomi pretended to cough to get them off of each other. Later in class, the teacher was ranting about frying eggs, guess it didn't work out with her boyfriend. She then smiled and said.

"Well, now that that's out of the way, let's give a big warm welcome to our new classmate! Come in, Miss Akemi, don't be shy!" I realized it the second she walked in, she was the girl in my dream. "Why don't you tell the class a little bit about yourself?"

"I'm Homura Akemi, it's nice to meet you."

"Um...Miss Akemi?"

Later

"There's something awfully mysterious about that girl, don't you think."

"Just go with it, if people want to be weird, let them be weird."

"Wow Lea, today must be great quote day or something!"

"All weirdness aside, do you two know her? I could've sworn that she was glaring at you two when she was in front of the class."

"Well, I'm not really sure."

"I saw her in a dream last night." Sayaka and Hitomi looked at me weird.

"I'm sorry, I think today's been a little stressful for me, I'm not feeling very well. May I please go to the nurse's office?"

"Sure, I can take you there."

"Please, may I come too?"

"Please, don't trouble yourselves, I'll ask the nurse's aid to take me."

"Miss Madoka Kaname, you are the nurse's aid for this class, are you not?"

"Um...well...I...uh..."

"Would you please come with me to the nurse's office?" They walked out of the room together.

"She's kind of freaky."

"You can say that again, Lea."

Through out the day Homura seemed to one up everyone in the school, academically and physically. She didn't even seem human.

After school was when my life was turned upside down, and there was no going back.

We were at the mall when it happened.

I was just listening to samples at the music store with Madoka and Sayaka when I heard a voice.

_Help me..._

_Lea...help me!_

"What?"

_Please, save me!_

"Hello, who are you?" I asked while walking down the eerily quiet stairs when...

"Madoka? You heard it too?"

"Yeah, something was asking me to save it."

"Me too, this is getting weird."

_Help me..._

"There it was again!" I said. She opened up a door to a space closed off for repairs and tip-toed in with me right behind her.

'Where are you?"

"Do I know you?" We were questioning the voice, seeing if it was real.

_Help me..._

A tile in the ceiling suddenly collapsed and it had the strange cat like thing from last nighton it. Madoka quickly bent down and picked it up.

"Is that you?" She asked it.

"Help...me..." Homura walked up to us.

"Homura?"

"Get away from that creature."

"But...he's really hurt. Leave him alone! Why are you trying to hurt him?"

"This doesn't concern you."

"But he was calling us! We could hear him calling us asking us to help him" I said

"Oh really?" There was a silence when suddenly smoke started shooting towards Homura.

"Over here you two!

"Sayaka to the rescue, I guess!" Sayaka took the fire extinguisher that she was holding and threw it towards the smoke and we ran.

"Now she's attacking you guys in cosplay, what's her problem? And what's that thing you're carrying? It looks like a stuffed animal, is it alive?"

"I don't know, I don't know why this is happening, but we have to save him!" But, I began seeing odd things, like butterflies, flowers, and strange colors.

"Where'd the exit go? Where are we?!"

"I don't like this place! Everything keeps changing!"

"I feel drunk!"

"Oh crap! What the heck is going on?"

"There's something over there!" I looked over to see...

...giant cotton balls...

...with mustaches.

"This is some kind of joke, right? I'm stuck in a bad dream but I am dreaming, right? Right, Lea? Right Madoka?!" Then everything exploded into an orange light.

"What's happening?"

"I don't know!"

"That was close, wasn't it?" A strange voice said. "But don't worry, you're safe now. Thank goodness, you rescued Kyubey for me, I'm very grateful, he's a dear friend of mine and I was so worried."

"He called out to me. I could hear his voice inside my head."

"Ah, I see. I can tell by your uniforms that you both go to Mitakihara middle school, are you eighth graders?"

"Who are you?"

"Oh, that's right, maybe I should introduce myself. Actually, it's going to have to wait a bit. Please excuse me, I have to wrap this up first." She began to glow and her clothes changed, I still have no idea on what's going on. She began to create long rifles out of thin air and fired them all at once, they fired explosives and the result was massive.

"Wow, amazing!" Madoka said and the strange world faded away.

"We're back!" Homura landed in front of them.

"The witch managed to escape. If you want to finish it off you better go after it. I won't mind if you take it this time."

"But I still have work to do here."

"You don't understand, do you? I'm telling you I'm willing to overlook this. Honestly, don't you think it would be best if we didn't do this right now?" Homura simply walked away. A few minutes later, Kyubey was on the ground with a light being held over him and he sat up.

"Thank you, Mami! You're a lifesaver!"

"I'm not the one you should be thanking, they saved you, I was just passing by."

"Thank you very much! My name is Kyubey!"

"Were you the one that was calling for help?"

"That's right, Madoka Kaname! And Sayaka Miki, and Lea Kaname."

"Whoa, hang on a sec, how do you know our names?"

"I came here because I have a favor to ask of you three."

"What do you mean?"

"I want you to make contracts with me and become magical girls!" Then Kyubey did and adorabe head tilt, it was amazingly cute. ,'3

**Author's time!**

**Sorry about that part at the end about Kyubey's adorableness, but he is just so freaking cute! ,'3**

**Anyway, let's get down to business about Lea. Those of you who didn't read my profile's O.C. Guide, she's Madoka's adopted sister. Sorry there wasn't much of her in this chapter, but episode 1 is fairly boring compared to the rest of the show. But, don't worry! Lea will start to shine a ton in chapter 3 (I'm giving no spoilers, though ;) ). So, her first huge character development will be towards the end of chapter 3 and she will...oh, wait, I was just about to ruin it! ,') Silly me!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Nurse Medusa**


	2. Answers and Totally not Lesbo Girls

**Well, my little sister and I had this bet yesterday that if school got canceled I would update this fic. An hour later we got a call confirming school being canceled, so, here I am!**

**Jessie: It's about time**

**NM: What are you doing here, midget?**

**Jessie: I felt like being here**

**Lea: Are we going to actually do anything or are you two going to argue all day?**

**Kyubey: Join me, and together we can rule the world! I mean I can make you a magical girl!**

**NM: This isn't Star Wars**

**Yukio: *Walks in***

**NM: *Throws grenade at him* You aren't in this story!**

Beepbeepbeepbeep! Beepbeepbeepbeep!

The alarm clock rang through the room causing both girls to wake up.

"I hate mornings." I said, stretching my arms and yawning. Madoka sat up and hugged the big doll that she had slept with. She sighed.

"I had another weird dream…" She eyed a shelf full of stuffed animals and stared at something on it. I looked and saw the mysterious cat from yesterday.

"Good morning you two!" It said.

_After the shock died down…_

"Lea…Madoka…you two got home pretty late last night…didn't you guys?"

"It's fine, we just went over to a friend's house." I said, trying to avoid the situation. It's best if as few people as possible knew about Kyubey.

"I don't want to start cracking down on you two with curfews and stuff, next time let us know where you are before dinner."

"Kay! It probably won't happen again, so that's fine." I said as Madoka nodded.

"I'm sorry." She said, before turning around to see the cat thing in a hot bowl of water on the counter. I was surprised that people couldn't see him, it was a stroke of luck for us, though. It means that we don't need to come up with some crazy story that we found a kitten in the street or decided to adopt one without parental consent or something like that.

_Into the past!_

"Wow…cool apartment!" Madoka said.

"This is a pretty nice place!" I said, looking around.

"I live alone, so make yourselves at home, although, as far as refreshments go, I don't have much." The magical girl said as Kyubey walked in and sat on the floor. We sat our bags down and had some cake and tea.

"Wow Mami! This is so delicious!"

"Super delicious!"

"Thank you." She paused "Since Kyubey chose you three you're involved in this now, whether you like it or not. So I thought we should have a talk." She said, putting down her teacup. Sayaka nodded.

"Go ahead, ask us anything you want." Genius.

"No, Sayaka, you've got it wrong."

"Yeah, we're here for answers, not to give them." Everyone giggled at the blue hair girl's confusion as Mami revealed a glowing, golden gem in her hand.

"Wow, pretty!"

"If I make a contract, do I have to wear jewelry?" I asked the cat.

"It's called a soul gem. When Kyubey chooses a girl it's created when she makes a contract with him. It's the source of our magic and it also proves that we're magical girls."

"What's this contract?"

"Thank you! Am I the only one wondering?"

"I will grant each of you one wish, any wish you desire!" The cat finally spoke. I stared at it.

"Huh? For reals?"

"Anything at all?"

"Wow! Anything I want and magic! There has to be a catch."

"Anything at all! No catch! I can grant the most impossible of miracles!"

"He's lying, he's got to be lying." I said, but the others ignored it.

"We could wish for treasure! Or eternal youth! Or a 108 course banquet!" Sayaka said, she was currently in happy-dream land.

"Maybe that last one's a bit much?"

"No kidding, besides, that can't be true! There has to be a down side, or a catch!"

"Has she always been a pessimist?" Mami asked Madoka and she nodded.

"It exchanges for that wish your soul gem is created. But, if you have a soul gem, it will be your duty to fight witches."

"I knew there was a catch!" I said while pointing at the cat.

"Witches?"

"Are you all deaf?" I asked.

_Back to the future! Or…the present…_

"Um…hey mom?"

"Yeah?"

"This might sound silly, but, if someone could grant you any wish you wanted using magic, what would you wish fo-"

"I'd wish for those two trustees to get kicked right out of the company." She said, cutting Madoka off. "Come to think of it, there's the CEO. He's too old to keep up the pace like he used to so maybe I'd wish for him to retire." She began to angrily apply makeup. "The thing is, he hasn't named a successor yet…"

"Hehe, what would you do if you became the new CEO?" Madoka, childishly, asked. Our mom stopped dead in her tracks.

"How would I go about it? If I could get enough support from the sales department, the planning comity, and general affairs, which leaves old baldy in accounting…interesting." She said, walking away to plot.

"Mom…your eyes are scary…"

"Madoka! What did you do? Did you unleash a demon?"

"Nope, just asked mom a question."

"So…you did release a demon."

_Time to go back in time!  
_

"So, what is a witch anyway? Are they different from magical girls?"

"Thank you! People, we need to find out what the catch is!"

"If magical girls are said to be born from wishes, then witches are creatures born from curses. Magical girls bring hope to the world, and witches bring despair. And since they're invisible to humans, they're that much more insidious. Anxiety, mistrust, rage and hatred, they sow the seeds of disaster all over the world." Kyubey explained.

"Suicides that can't be explained and murders without motive, a witch's curse is most likely the cause of such things. It festers within a person, and grows and grows until it consumes them." Mami said.

"If there's things like that out there then how come people don't know about them?" Sayaka asked.

"A witch is careful about not letting humans see them, they hide deep within the labyrinths they create. You know that maze like place you were in today? That was a labyrinth." Kyubey answered.

"Actually, you three were in a lot of danger. If a human ever wanders into one the seldom make it out alive." Mami said.

"Is that what you do? You fight these horrible creatures Mami?" Madoka asked.

"I knew there had to be a catch!" I yelled. Mami giggled at my outburst.

"It's not a catch, it's a contract. And I risk my life, that's why you all should think carefully before you decide. Kyubey chose you and offered a rare chance, it's true he'll grant whatever wish you can think of, but remember, death is part of that deal." Mami stated coldy. Why do I feel like I knew that already? Why do I feel something missing in me when I look at Madoka? And why do I feel like I've met Kyubey over and over again? Oh well. Sayaka sighed at the mention of death.

"Now I'm stressed." She said.

"I know it's a tough decision, but maybe if you went on a few witch hunts with me it will help you decide." Mami said. "See for yourselves what it's like to fight a witch. Think about the offer a little longer. Think long and hard, ask yourselves, is there something so badly that it's worth putting your life in danger for?"

_Back to the present…_

"So, what do you think about what Mami said last night?" I asked Madoka as she tied her ribbon in her hair.

"I don't know, there's a lot of things I could ask for, but nothing qualifies for that death thing." I laughed a bit at that.

"Me too, it seems so strange, the contract seems like a win win, until death gets mixed in. Unintentional rhyme." I said and we both laughed and continued getting ready for school.

_Later…_

"Good morning!" Madoka said to Hitomi and Sayaka as we arrived at school.

"Oh, good morning." Hitomi replied.

"Hey-wa?" Sayaka said when she saw Kyubey sitting on my head. He was a rather comfortable hat.

"Good morning Sayaka." The cat like thing said.

"You look ill, is something the matter?" Hitomi asked Sayaka who looked like she was on the brink of a heart attack.

"Looks like we're the only ones who can see him." Sayaka whispered to Madoka and me.

"Looks like." I said.

"What are you-?" Hitomi asked. I felt sorry for her, she's probably confused as hell.

"Naw, it's nothing." Sayaka said. "Welp, let's go."

"_We can communicate like this, just by thinking to each other." _Madoka thought. Sayaka began having a mental breakdown.

"_You're confused, I was too when that darn cat thing began reading my mind." _I thought.

"_Hu, you mean we already have magical powers, for reals?" _Sayaka thought.

"_No not yet, I'm letting you communicate your thoughts through me. It's kind of a handy trick, don't ya think?" _Kyubey thought.

"_Handy yes, confusing and kind of creepy, hell yes." _I thought and I swear that Sayaka began giggling in the back of her mind.

"_Although, I have to agree with Lea, it feels sort of weird." _Sayaka thought.

"Excuse me." Hitomi said. "What's going on between you?" She asked. "Why do you keep staring at each other?"

"Oh…uh…it's…just…" All three of us rambled nonsense and Hitomi dropped her bag on the ground.

"I can't believe it! Just by looking at each other you know what they're thinking!" Hitomi gasped. She didn't think we were…at least I hope she didn't. "For people to become that intimate after one night, what did you do after I left yesterday?"

"I can't believe she's going there…" Sayaka muttered.

"Well actually, lots of things happened…" Madoka murmured.

"But still…" I said.

"That's enough! You can't be serious! You're all girls! Girls can't love girls! It's forbidden love!" Hitom ran off yelling.

"Hey wait, you forgot your bag!" Sayaka said.

"Not helping…" I muttered and we ran off to class and tell Hitomi that we weren't all lesbian. After getting in the room Sayaka began doubting Kyubey's safety, being that Homura just transferred into our class. But Kyubey assured her that he was fine.

_Later…_

Did I mention yet that Kyubey is the cutest thing to ever walk the earth?

Yes? I have?

Well too bad, I'm doing it again because we were eating lunch on the roof today and feeding the little guy and he's so freaking adorable!

"Hey you two." Sayaka said. "Either of you have any luck trying to figure out what to wish for?"  
"Nope. It's the death toll that's holding me back." I said.

"Same here, how about you Sayaka?"

"I don't have a clue. I'm totally stumped." She said. "I thought about it so much my brain is starting to hurt. Again, it's the risk your life part holding me back. Nothing I want is worth that much, that's for sure."

"That's so odd." Kyubey said. "Most girls accept my offer right away."

"Then I guess we don't know any better, do we?" Sayaka said.

"Or we're idiots." I said.

"Seriously Lea?" Sayaka asked.

"I was just kidding!" I said before she could stab me with chopsticks.

"Really, think so?" Madoka asked.

"We're not idiots, just blissfully ignorant. Just think about it, have you ever wanted something so bad that you'd trade your life for it? There's tons of people out there who'd say yes, we don't know what to wish for because we don't want something that badly. Why us? Why did we get this chance?"

"That was pretty deep, you know? It seems unlike you to go that deep into anything." I said, smirking.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" She demanded before Homura walked onto the roof. "Back for more, huh?"

"No, I haven't come to fight. I wanted to kill it, before it made contact with Madoka Kaname. But it's too late for that now. Well, now what? Are you going to become a magical girl?" Homura stated in her usual cold tone.

"I'm…um…" Madoka said before being cut off.

"Yeah right! Like it's any of your business!" Sayaka said.

"I warned you, remember?" Homura said, seemingly ignoring Sayaka.

"Yes." Madoka replied.

"Very well then, I hope my warning is not in vain. Goodbye." Homura said before walking away.

"Homura, um…wait…I'd like to know what you wished for when you became a magical girl." Madoka requested. The raven haired girl turned around, but ignored what Madoka said and simply walked away. Everyone stood in silence before I broke it with one word.

"Creep."

**Okay…this is part one of chapter two! This is 14 minutes into the episode and I felt like it was a great place to stop because this show is very wordy and I would be up till 2 in the morning if I tried to get all of the dialogue in here.**

**Lea: You still did a pretty darn good job**

**NM: Arigato**

**Homura: Build up, much?  
NM: (Evil laughter)**

**Everyone: (Stares)**

**Also, there is a poll on my profile for a story for me to write once I finish one of my current ones! Not a Lea story, but one of the ones I update frequently! And I watched Black Butler for the first time today…Grell is my spirit animal! Grell X Bassy forever! Bassy X random cat forever! See you soon, bye!**


End file.
